fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Loke vs. Caprico
Loke vs. Caprico is a fight fought between Celestial Spirit, Loke, and members of The Seven Kin of Purgatory from Grimoire Heart, Caprico and Zoldeo. Prologue While Gray Fullbuster, Loke, Lucy Heartfilia & Cana Alberona are fighting Caprico, Loke tells the combatants from his side to stop and tells them to go look for the other six members of the Seven Kin Of Purgatory. Loke says that he will take care of the opponent, but Gray tells asks him what is he talking about since all four of them couldn't even take him down together. Loke explains that it is because of his Magic, Human Subordination Magic, that weakens human's magical and physical abilities momentarily. He changes into his Celestial Spirit body and outfit and says that his Magic won't work on him. He also states that the opponent in also a spirit, Capricorn the Goat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 8-10 Gray and Cana are surprised, however, Lucy isn't. She is about to say something, but Loke stops her and tells her not to say anything. He points at Caprico and requests a battle between spirits. Caprico responds that for a moment he though Loke had forgotten he was a spirit himself and calls him Leo. Loke tells his friends to go, Lucy tries to say something again but Cana stops her and says that even though it's hard, they have to leave the fight to him. Gray pulls Lucy by the hand and tells her that they can't fight against him with their Magic lowered like that. Lucy tells Gray that she has to be there for a spirit battle, but Loke screams at her to go. Cana says that it is rare to see Loke raise his voice and Gray says that he must have a big reason and tells Lucy to trust him. As they are leaving, Gray asks Lucy if she believes in him, Lucy thinks for a second, she turns around and tells Loke that he better comeback to her no matter what. They leave, but Caprico has noticed something about Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 10-13 Battle Loke calls on Regulus to give him power, rushes at Caprico and attacks him. Caprico is send flying through a wall, but lands on his feet, uninjured. He attacks Loke's stomach with his knee and Loke asks him how it has been since he had left the Celestial Spirit World and Caprico responds that it has been 17 years. Loke says that it is surprising for him to be in the human world for so long, and asks him who is his master. Loke tries to kick Caprico but he dodges it with his acrobatic skills and then says that he has no master and that he himself is a master who uses humans.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 13-15 Caprico makes a Magic Seal with two of his fingers and summons the Hero of Rubengard: San Jiao Shin, who attacks Loke in the chest with his spear. Loke asks what was that and Caprico explains who San Jiao Shin is and how he made him his subordinate. Loke is surprised that Caprico can kidnap and then summon the humans he kidnaps and Caprico says that it is time for him to asks about Loke's master. Loke asks why and Caprico responds that it is so he can make her his subordinate. He also says that he already has a hunch but there is something about the girl that he let get away. Caprico rethinks and says that what Loke said about wanting to have a spirit battle was just an excuse to let his master get away and then says that being a spirit is an unpleasant duty. He remembers what Lucy said to Loke about having him comeback to her no matter what, and starts getting anxious. He starts remembering his past about someone else also telling him the same thing she told Loke. Caprico notices that Loke's master is Layla Heartfilia's daughter and with an enraged face says that he cannot let that woman live.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 16-20 Caprico summons Hunter of Belperaso: Samagui and orders him to go and kill Layla's daughter. Loke stops him by punching him in the back of the head, making him fall to the ground. Caprico summons his Knights to attack Loke, but they are wiped out with Lion Brilliance. Loke says that according to Crux, Layla made a pact with Caprico 20 years ago and he doesn't know what kind of pact they made, but that means that his current master should be Lucy, even though she doesn't know that herself. Loke asks caprico what happened and he responds "Taboo." Loke is confused and Caprico explains that every Magic has its own set of rules that should never be broken. Caprico says that he broke one of those taboos and because of that he is now stuck in a goat's body. Loke asks him what is he talking about, but Caprico just responds that he has started to miss his human form lately.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 2-6 Caprico uses Huma Raise and Loke reminds him that he is a spirit and that Magic won't work on him. Caprico continues and explains that that is taboo, he can't use that Magic on any other than humans, and whoever does do that will fuse with their target. A dark spirit comes out of Caprico's body and Loke asks if he is actually a human fused with Capricorn's body, the dark spirit responds yes and that now he is going to take his body. Loke punches Capricorn with Regulus, but the shadow says that he is too late and gets into Loke's body. With the dark spirit inside Loke, he says that now he finally has a human body and says that he doubts Capricorn will be getting up. He says that he is now Leo, his master is Lucy, and by killing her, he will become a complete human. Loke starts talking about how he is going to kill her, when a Regulus beam goes through his chest. Capricorn appears behind him and says that Regulus is fully charged and calls him Zoldeo-''sama''.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 7-13 Zoldeo comes out of Loke's body, flying into the air, screaming in pain. Capricorn apologizes to Loke for using such a vulgar method, but Loke says that it is fine since it was the only way to separate the two of them. Zoldeo falls to the ground and asks Capricorn how can he move. Capricorn explains that just before he fused with Loke, Loke transferred his Magic to him with a punch. Zoldeo calls the two of them bastards, but it doesn't matter since he still has his original form. However, Zoldeo starts vanishing until he completely disappears.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 14-15 Aftermath Capricorn explains what happened 20 years ago, how he and Zoldeo made a pact with Layla. Loke asks Capricorn how did Lucy look to him and he responds that he can tell that she loves and is loved by her spirits. Loke asks him if he would lend his power to Lucy, but he responds no, he cannot give her his power, since his power already belongs to her. Caprico adds that now, he can finally return to his original master. Loke comes back to Lucy, who gives the news to Gray and Cana. Lucy says that Capricorn will join them too and that they will tell her the details later.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 15-19 References Navigation Category:Fights